1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to tube assemblies, and more particularly to tube assemblies with double walls, e.g., for redundancy in aerospace applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Tubing and conduits of various types can be used to route fluids throughout an engine, for example. In certain applications, redundancy is desirable. For example, in aerospace applications where engine fluids such as fuel and oil are conveyed through tubing, it is desirable to have redundancies in case of leakage from the tubing. One way of providing such a redundancy is to use double walled tubing, wherein an outer passage is formed between an inner tube and an outer tube. The main flow passes through the inside of the inner tube, and leakage, if any, can be captured in the outer passage between the inner and outer tubes. This can be used to prevent accumulation of engine fluids in unintended portions of the engine, for example.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved double wall tube assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.